What does our future hold
by Miraculous-LB-CN
Summary: This is for my friend but what does our future hold? Well, Adrien and Marinette have kids and so does Alya with Nino. But HAWKMOTH decided to do something killer to Marinette's family with Emma! What did HAWKMOTH do to Emma? Will she be ok? Or will she be with Marinette's passed family? Read to find out! And if you comment please be nice with it it's my 2nd story thanks.
1. Chapter 1:

**What does our future hold**

Another miraculous story or true I don't know it is cool.

By. Miraculous_LB_CN

Made: March 31 2017

Original owner: Fredflika

Permission to copy: No

Can add comments: YES (please be careful for what you say for my other story and this one. My friend worked really hard on this and I worked really hard on the other one, so like I said please be careful of the words you say. Thanks)

 **Chapter 1:**

"Adrien I'm fine no need to worry much I'm only 8 months pregnant" says Marinette trying to calm her husband. "I know…. It's just will the rest of the team be good on there own." " They will be fine.. we can go to the headquarters later if u want Adrian." Marinete said. "Ring Ring Ring" the phone rang. "It's Alya" said Marinette with excitement. "Hey guys we could use some help this akuma pretty strong" said alya. " Alya remember I am pregnant" Marinette said. "I know i was wondering if Adrian could come out and help and you go to headquarters" Alya said.

" Ok" Marinette said "okay then let's go" Adrian said with excitement. When Marinette got to the headquarters she put on the com TV to hear and see what the team was talking about and doing. "Hello princess" cat noir said trying to cheer up his wife. "Hey cat noir maybe you should start paying attention to the mission" said Marinette. "Hey Marinette can we get a sky view" said queen bee. "Sure" said Marinette. She turned on the screen above them and there was the Akumatised victim. Was plated with steel and was huge. "Cat noir use your cataclysm" said Volpina. "Alrighty then" said cat noir. And so he did and it worked the person was out but they could not capture the akuma. So Volpina caught it in a jar to bring to the headquarters. "What can we do with it" said Marinette. "Well we can put them in a safe so they don't get out" said Nino. "That's a good idea for now" said Chloe. And that's what they did.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

When Marinette and Adrien got home the lights were on. Marinette forgot that her parents were coming. "Oh no I forgot that my parents were coming" said Marinette feeling stupid. "It's okay Mari" said adrien. When they went into the house, there they were Marinette's parents. "Hey Marinette how are you doing" said her mom. "I'm doing fine mom" Marinette said assuring her mom that she was ok.

"And how about you Adrien" said Marinette's dad. " I'm doing fine, thank you" said adrien being polite. "Now how's our grandchild doing" said Marinette's mom. "Just fine" said Marinette. "Well is it a boy or a girl" said Marinette's mom. "We don't know, we wanted it to be a surprise" said adrien. And they talked and talked until everyone got ready for bed. "Adrien do u think I'll be able to be ladybug and a mom at the same time?" Said Marinette. "Maybe but you never know you could still be ladybug off and on." Said Adrien. "Well we should probably get to bed" said Adrien. And so they did go to bed. "Plagg" said tikki, "Yah" said plagg. "What can I do to help Marinette?". "Well you can start by being friendly and help her out" said plagg. "Thanks for the advice we should probably get to bed" said tikki. The next morning was different because Marinette's parents were there so that means a huge breakfast. Marinette's parents still own a bakery, so it's kind of a must to have a big breakfast. "You two come on down breakfast is ready and you both have to work today!" Said Marinette's mom. "We'll be right down" said Marinette. "Well I guess it's time to get ready for work, are you sure you want to go" said Adrien. " Yah I'm pretty sure" said Marinette. "Okay then if anything happens you call me" Said Adrien worried for Marinette. "Alright Adrien" said Marinette. After everyone had breakfast they started on there way to work.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

Marrinete is off to her job. She owns a fashion empire called "Marinette's". Adrien still is a model, but instead of modeling his father's clothing he models Marinette's. But today he is taking a test on what job suits him best. "Riinnnnng" Adrien's phone is ringing. "Hey Mari, what's up" he said. "Hey Adrien what if I told you that there is a Akumatized person that wants revenge on me, for doing something". Said Marinette. "What someone is after you!" "Yah" "stay there I'm coming" said Adrien. Adrien rushed to get to Marinette. When he got there he saw a woman in a black skirt, and green hair, and pink shoes. "if i don't get adrien agreste then no one will" said spellfire (Akumatised person). Adrien scurried to where Marinette was standing. "Are you okay" said Adrien worriedly. "I'm okay" said Marinette. "We need to get you out of here and call Alya, and Chloe" said Adrien. "Okay let's go" said Marinete. And off they went to a place where adrien can transform. "Apparently girls are still mad that you married me". Said Marinette. "I guess so, but I married the right one" said Adrien. Adrien transformed and left. Marinette was thinking of what to do, so she went to the headquarters and was talking to Volpina. "Alya how's it going" said Marinette. "Good I just need to figure out how to get this akuma free" said Alya. "Hey Mari do you know this woman from anywhere" said Jade turtle. "Ummmmm not that I know of….. WAIT! She is the one that comes in my store every other week wondering if Adrian is there" said Marinette. "I think I might know a way of getting her akuma" said Marinette "okay what do we do" said Cat noir. "Well you're part of the plan" said Marinette in a cheeky voice. Cat noir gulped. "All you have to do is become adrien and go up to her and talk" said Marinete. And so he did. Kayla came up to him and stared with puppy dog eyes. And then out of nowhere Kayla put a spell on Adrien. And that spell was a love spell. "Hello sweetie" Adrien said to spellfire. Everyone gasped. "Muhahahha" said spellfire. "Marinette I think we have a problem, you just saw what happened right" said Alya. "Yeah I saw it and I know how to break the spell" said Marinette. "By Kissing Adrien" said Marinette. "Well you are his wife so nothing is different" said queen bee.


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

When Marinette got out of the headquarters she headed to her boutique. When she got there she saw Adrien going all over spellfire like she was a queen. And Marinette's mouth dropped. She tried to rush over to him but suddenly a wall came up out of the ground. But Alya came to help with that issue. They made it over the wall. Queen bee tied up spellfire's arms. Adrian ran to be free because the spell was wearing off. So Marinette kissed him and the spell was completely broken. "Marinete are you okay" said Adrien frantically. "Yeah I'm ok, I am the one who should be asking you" said Marinette. Adrien switched back to being cat noir behind a wall. And a reporter came. "This is Amanda live with cat noir" said Amanda. "Cat noir what has happened to ladybug we have not seen her in about 8 to 9 months." "Well if you want a hint, some cool cat is going to be a dad" said cat noir. "Does that mean we are going to have a new little superhero" said Amanda. "No, it just means that I am going to be a godfather" said Jade turtle. "Well if you'll excuse me I need to take this person's akuma and leave to go see my wife" said cat noir. "Wait!" Said Kayla "spellfire". "I'm sorry, I had caused so much damage." said Kayla. "It's okay" said cat noir. And he was off but he was just going home and he forgot that Mari was still by her boutique. So he went back and said "Do you need help getting home" said cat noir. "i think i got it?" Said Marinette with a smirk. "I will just take a cab" said Marinette. "Okay Mrs. Agreste." Said cat noir acting a little romantic and cheesy. Cat noir hid behind a rock and changed back to Adrien. "Are you ready to go home" said Adrien. "Sure" said Marinette. "Adrien" said Kayla very shy. "Yeah" said Adrien. "Can you autograph this photo please" said Kayla. "Sure why not" said Adrien. After that Kayla said thank you and started walking away giggling. "Well I think we should start walking home" said Marinette. As they got halfway home by walking Marinette stopped. "What?" Said Adrien. "I just had a huge contraction!" said Marinette in a painful voice. "Do you need to go to the hospital?!" said adrien frantically looking at Marinette. It took minute but she calmed down. "I'm okay, I think I need to sit down" said Marinette. "Okay, let's find a bench to sit on" said Adrien looking around. They never knew that Kayla was stalking them. So Kayla came by them to talk. "Hello" Kayla said shyfly. "oh hey Kayla" said Marinette. "Are you okay" said kayla. "Yeah" said Marinette. "Umm Kayla what is your full name" said Adrien. "Well my full name is Kayla Emma Luau (loo-ah-you)." "That's a pretty full name" said Adrien being a little flirty. (Adrien's thoughts) _Emma is a pretty name and Kayla is also a pretty nice girl._ "Adrien I think I'm good now" said Marinette. "Alright I guess we could go now, remember your parents are there" said Adrien. "Oh no that's right my parents are at home, I'm so forgetful" said Marinette feeling embarrassed. And they were on there way.


End file.
